10 Moments
by Cicada with Pen
Summary: 5 characters, 10 moments, 30 words each. Inspired by MioneWazlib's "30 words or less" challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum.
1. Astoria Greengrass

A/N: This was inspired by MioneWazlib's "30 Words or Less" challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

10 Moments - Astoria Greengrass:

Mother always insists on dressing them in cute matching dresses.

The girls hate looking the same. Daphne says it looks babyish.

Mother wonders why Astoria's dresses always end up dyed.

* * *

><p>Eight-year-old Draco bows to her at the Malfoys' Christmas ball.<p>

"May I have this dance?"

She giggles shyly, and their reflections twirl with them in the mirrored ballroom.

* * *

><p>Astoria comes with her parents to pick up Daphne from King's Cross.<p>

All the way home Daphne's engrossed in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1._

Astoria hides 'til bedtime.

* * *

><p>"Ravenclaw!" the Hat screams to the hall.<p>

Her parents were Slytherins. Daphne is a Slytherin.

All smiles, Astoria skips off to the table by the one on the far right.

* * *

><p>She's so tired of being perfect, of looking like she can do no wrong.<p>

People already hate her for her background.

She wants a true friend. Screw those empty O's.

* * *

><p>After the war, Daphne stops by her flat more often.<p>

Their father is dead, their mother permanently damaged.

Tragedy pulls them together, and at last she's glad she has Daphne.

* * *

><p>She sobs into her pillow after she turns down Draco's proposal.<p>

_Am I doing right? Does he really mean it?_

Heart knows truth, and in weeks she is Astoria Malfoy.

* * *

><p>She's sweaty, exhausted and a mess.<p>

Newborn Scorpius is in her arms, his mother's spitting image with Draco's face.

Draco can't stop beaming and everything is perfect for a moment.

* * *

><p>Little Scorpius hands her his latest masterpiece - three messy figures labeled "Mommy," "Daddy," and "Scorpius."<p>

Astoria owls it to Draco, with a note:

_Do you still wish he played Quidditch?_

* * *

><p>It's a bittersweet moment, watching the scarlet train take her son away.<p>

"He'll be back for Christmas," says Draco reassuringly.

She's excited for Scorpius, but December can't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Remus Lupin

10 Moments - Remus Lupin:

Remus wails as his nose elongates into a snout.

Fur covers his body, his little hands grow into paws.

His mother cries too; he is too young for such pain.

* * *

><p>They think he can't hear their whispered conversations<p>

About money and living so secluded, but he hears.

His guilt for being a werewolf is doubled because he's hurting his parents.

* * *

><p>Remus can't remember a time when he was normal.<p>

His mother can't speak of it, nor can his father.

It would be comforting to remember those times when he transforms.

* * *

><p>Remus waves excitedly to his parents before he boards the train.<p>

For a minute, the struggle to get admitted is forgotten.

He's happy that at last he will have friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Remus! Where're you going?"<p>

"Er… my grandmother's really sick. I, um, have to go see her."

He hates lying to Sirius, but he can't let anyone know his secret.

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?" Remus screeches. "How? Why?"<p>

With a pop, a stag, dog, and rat replace his friends.

"Isn't it lonely, all by yourself in the Shack?" James asks innocently.

* * *

><p>It's all over the <em>Prophet <em>- Sirius Black is in Azkaban.

Prongs and Wormtail are dead, Padfoot was a traitor.

Remus puts down his paper. What has become of the Marauders?

* * *

><p>He loves everything about Nymphadora Tonks, from her pink hair to her clumsiness.<p>

But he's a werewolf. She's off-limits.

He hopes she loves him, and he hopes she doesn't.

* * *

><p>"You won't be ashamed of your dad being a werewolf, right?"<p>

Baby Teddy laughs, turning his hair purple.

The giggles are a stark contrast to the legislation keeping Remus unemployed.

* * *

><p>"Avada Kedavra!" shouts Dolohov.<p>

Remus ducks, but not quickly enough. It hits him in the chest like a punch.

Dora screams as he crumples, lifeless. The last Marauder has fallen.

* * *

><p>Who do you want to be featured next?<p> 


	3. Lavender Brown

A/N: Thanks to paulaa90 and APlumTwilight for your character suggestions! I'm debating between writing about Sirius Black or Charlie Weasley next. Please comment with your preference!

10 Moments - Lavender Brown:

"Happy birthday!" chorus her beaming parents.

Ten year old Lavender cradles her new pet in her arms.

"I'll call you Binky Bunny," she says, kissing the rabbit on the nose.

* * *

><p>Lavender loves DADA because she loves being prepared.<p>

She doesn't want to be vulnerable in any situation.

(Or so she tells people. Really, it's 'cause Professor Lockhart is sooo handsome.)

* * *

><p>Parvati's voice comes out of the dark. "Truth or dare?"<p>

"Dare," says Lavender promptly.

Parvati thinks hard. "I dare you to...date Ron Weasley until the end of the term."

* * *

><p>They all think she's crazy to laugh at the terror,<p>

But she can either laugh hysterically or be scared spitless.

She's reckless Gryffindor. She'll let the monsters see her smile.

* * *

><p>Lavender doesn't recognize the girl she sees in the mirror.<p>

Scars replace laugh lines, sadness replaces flirting smiles.

She mourns for who she was then, and who she is now.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I alive?<em> It's a question that haunts Lavender after the battle.

_I should be gone, dead. Why me?_

Since she has been spared, she'll make their deaths count.

* * *

><p>Lavender's never appreciated being pretty until after the war,<p>

When the guys avert their eyes instead of whistling at her.

She's a war heroine, it shouldn't matter - but it hurts.

* * *

><p>Seamus doesn't flinch when he sees what she hides under high collars and long sleeves.<p>

"That's nothing, love - I've got worse."

The ring is lovely, but she treasures this more.

* * *

><p>Lavender decides on a strapless gown displaying her web of scars.<p>

She's not living ruin, but _Lavender Brown_.

She will celebrate herself, scars and all, when she weds her beloved.

* * *

><p>The newest Finnegan arrives in early May, with ten fingers, ten toes, and Seamus's curls.<p>

Seven years have passed since the war.

They name him Kieran - blood red - for remembrance.


	4. Sirius Black

A/N: Here (at last) is Chapter Four, featuring Sirius Black! Special thanks to Paulaa90.

10 Moments - Sirius Black:

Sirius pastes the Muggle picture of bikini models by the motorcycle ad.

That brunette is quite a looker!

He laughs at the ridiculous pleasure he takes in irritating his parents.

* * *

><p>"We need a name for our group," says James one day.<p>

Sirius and Remus rack their minds, to no avail.

Surprisingly, it is Peter who suggests the best: "The Marauders."

* * *

><p>They find the bike in an alleyway, broken and abandoned.<p>

"Want it?" asks James. He doesn't, but Sirius is in love.

He spends his whole summer fixing it to fly.

* * *

><p>There are days when Sirius just hates his parents.<p>

He can't identify with their crazy pureblood mania.

For now he rides his motorbike and dreams of when he'll leave home.

* * *

><p>"So what animal do you want to be?" asks Peter.<p>

"Stag!" answers James at once. It takes Sirius a little longer.

"Lion? Nah. Bobcat? Coyote? I know - a black dog."

* * *

><p>"Unworthy son, disgrace of my flesh! Get out now! GET OUT!"<p>

Sirius is more than happy to comply.

Disrespectful to the end, he flips his mother off and Apparates away.

* * *

><p>They just finished their DADA OWL and are triumphantly cocky.<p>

They are also bored out of their minds until Sirius spots a skulking figure.

"All right, Snivellus?" This'll be good.

* * *

><p>As they lead him to the cell Sirius reflects on the unfairness.<p>

The real traitor is still free, while he, of all people, is convicted.

Why is this called justice?

* * *

><p>When Sirius sees the picture in the paper, his blood boils.<p>

He makes some excuse for wanting it, and rereads it obsessively.

Guards report his nightly mutterings, "He's at Hogwarts..."

* * *

><p>His reaction to the news: "That stupid, wonderful kid."<p>

Just like James, loyal to the point of idiocy.

That's what Sirius feels until he falls backwards and feels no more.


End file.
